The overall objective of this project is to develop an in vivo monkey model system that would enable us to study the immunologic mechanisms operative in human periodontal disease. To do this, it is necessary to produce in the monkey, via hypersensitivity reactions, signs of human periodontal disease. Once developed, the monkey model system would be used to explore the possibilities of controlling the disease process with specific inhibitors of hypersensitivity reactions.